


and if it's crazy, live a little crazy

by panacea2032



Category: The Other Side Animatic, The Other Side Animatic - emilyamiao
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Link is in the notes, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Stubborn Yun, WATCH THE ANIMATIC FIRST BEFORE READING THIS, achoo written as achi, idek what im doing help, is this how you write fluff?, prbbly a teeny tiny bit ooc, this is literally just me serving myself with yunlias content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panacea2032/pseuds/panacea2032
Summary: "Are you . . . cold?"Stupid question. Elias suddenly wanted to strangle himself. Who's being idiotic now?Yun gifted him with a small smile. "I'm fine, don't worry. Maybe just a little chilled."That did not convince him at all.~OR, Yun sneezed. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Elias/Yun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	and if it's crazy, live a little crazy

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS GREATLY ADVISABLE FOR YOU TO WATCH THE ANIMATIC FIRST BEFORE READING THIS.  
> it can be found [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvtxgkC-oz8)
> 
> yo this is my second yunlias oneshot and im sleep-deprived and maybe a little hangover when i wrote this sooooooooooo ye. and just for a heads up, this is my first time writing something thats not angsty. i am a reader and writer of gut-wrenching storylines and my remaining braincell suddenly gave me the idea to attempt some fluff thats why here we are. so when i say that i dont know what im doing, i literally mean that i. absolutely. have. zero. idea. of what im doing. have mercy on my poor yunlias-deprived soul. constructive criticism is more than welcome. or just punch me in the face for writing this trash, id gladly take it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: i dont own yun and elias. they rightfully belong to their rightful owner whom yOU SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK OUT COZ HER WORKS ARE IMMACULATE
> 
> ps. this does not follow the plotline of my first yunlias book. the only things i adopted from the first book are my OCs. and speaking of OCs, to those who are unfamiliar with my OCs whom ive frequently used in the other oneshots, heres a very short intro.  
> ALEIDA: professional physician in her mid 30s.  
> CASSIUS: ex-military squad captain in his early 40s.
> 
> enjoy! or try to, anyway.

The weather was freezing.

Elias must have lost track of the seasons while in confinement, because not only two weeks after his accord with the rebellion, the temperature began to drop at unbelievable speed. Before he knew it, their grounds were coated with white and majority of the outdoor activities were placed on hold. At least until the winter passes. 

Training, however, carried on like usual, even though their pace may have slacked because of the climate.

Elias stood beside Cassius, the officer-in-charge of the troops' exercises. The Everstied prodigy had been tasked to supervise them as well, thus leading him to be here right now among various men-in-training while in the middle of winter. Surprisingly, the men were faring well in terms of sparring. Their sword work could use some polishing, yet all in all, their current skills were enough to be considered on par with the military's. Cassius, the man with pale green shoulder-length hair beside him was said to be a high ranking officer back when he was still affiliated with the government. However, having closer ties with Yun's family, Cassius appeared to have been eager to drop everything else and follow the young master in his escapade the second Yun reached out to invite him. Elias didn't know much about the man, but the prowess he'd shown in a fight along with his outer build made it clear that he is an experienced fighter who has seen many battles. For some puzzling reason, it somehow made Elias relieved.

"Your arms are getting shaky, lads. Toughen it up!" Cassius commanded aloud with his deep baritone. "Don't loosen your grip on your sword's hilt. By doing so, you would weaken your assaults and parry, leading to you losing your weapon altogether."

Elias' ears didn't have to strain itself in order to hear a few groans from the men scattered among the training ground. By the looks of it, their exhaustion must have been getting closer to its peak. The knight wasn't exactly tracking the time, but he was sure that they've been here for at least two hours already. 

"Their fingers might've been frosted over by now, Captain. That's why their advances are growing dull."

All heads in the training grounds immediately turned to the new voice. Elias had to keep himself from jumping when he found Yun suddenly standing right beside him, an amused look on his face as he surveyed the men in training. How had he not noticed him approaching? 

_I must be going dull._ Elias pondered, casting the smaller man a wary glare before facing the others once again.

"My lord." Cassius bowed his head in respect, which was automatically mirrored by the rest. Yun vehemently shook his head in response, raising a placating hand.

"How often must I remind you to not bow to me anymore? Ease up." 

The soldiers were quick to obey. This was evidence of how these men earnestly respect him, all the more reason to prove that Yun is currently the most powerful advantage this rebellion has.

"We can't afford these men softening up in the middle of war. If we are to truly succeed, then they must learn to subdue any enemy, physical or not." Cassius declared firmly, putting back on his stern demeanor. "For example, one common foe that every true fighter must face is the climate, whether humid or freezing." 

"But they are teetering on their feet, Captain." Yun raised his eyebrows, the amused expression with the bare hint of mischief never leaving his face. "I'm sure they can afford a break for a few minutes."

The soldiers who overheard this immediately straightened up, attention piqued by Yun's implication. At this, the green haired training leader heaved a sigh, already understanding what the smaller man was trying to say. Reading between the lines is a skill he ended up learning over time, especially when dealing with someone as enigmatic as the Secretary of State's son in Cassius' earlier years. Mustering up his commanding voice, he sternly declared to the men. "You have five minutes. Warm yourselves back up. If I see at least one of you missing after the duration of the allotted time, I will let you all freeze out here until nightfall."

The soldiers gave a resounding and affirmative response before dispersing, immediately hurrying back to the comfort of the indoors to bask in its provided warmth at last.

"You are being too lenient." Elias bluntly spoke up before he could stop himself, directing his comment at Yun. Quite surprisingly, somebody shared a similar perspective.

"I second that." Cassius followed, casting them both a side glance. 

"And you are being too harsh." The ex-noble shot back, slowly walking back to the roof canopy outside their headquarters. The two men followed behind him, seeking to find the same shelter from the snowfall as well. "I understand the intention, but even a blind man can sense their weariness. All this would have been for naught if the men you're training were on the verge of turning into frozen mummies."

Admittedly, he's got a point.

The green haired man crossed his arms, tilting his body to face them. "So what is it that brought you out here in the first place, my lord? Was there something you wanted to discuss with either of us?" he gestured to himself and Elias. 

"I've already told you a number of times to lay off with the formalities, Cassius. And no, I simply wanted to check on how things were proceeding." Yun replied, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit. 

"And to disrupt it, apparently."

The smaller man only huffed out an amused laugh in response. 

"I'll go get you both some warm beverages." Cassius stepped back, having not failed to notice how the ex-noble hid his uncovered hands from the cold.

Elias was about to protest and tell that he was fine, but the green haired man had already disappeared back indoors. The knight sighed instead, his breath materializing into a wisp of chilly air in front of his face.

Silence engulfed them both almost automatically. It wasn't tense, well, for him at least. He was never really one for talking, and he was the worst at starting conversations. He'd much prefer being on the receiving end unless required to do otherwise. 

The outdoors provided a sense of tranquility the longer you relish its ambience, despite how frigid the air was today. Elias wasn't really that much fond of the cold, but it was something he was trained to withstand no matter how deep the temperature dropped. Just like what Cassius mentioned earlier, the weather is a common enemy a true fighter must learn to face.

The silence stretched like a wet woolen bread between the two of them. It wasn't an awkward atmosphere, in truth. However, it cannot also be considered as comfortable. Elias still wasn't certain as to how he should be treating the man standing beside him. It made him ponder instead over what had happened in the few weeks since he's joined. Everything had been going smoothly so far, other than the occasional reports of how the government seemed to be in the move of concocting something unknown and yet ominous at the same time. As to how they were able to acquire such information, only Yun appears to know. 

That eventually brought him to a question, surprisingly. If the government was making their move, what was theirs?

However, right when he was about to turn and ask--much to his surprise because he is actually bothering to start a conversation for once--a noise unceremoniously resounded from out of the blue.

_Achi!_

He stilled, furrowing his brows at the sound. A little startled, he rotated his head to the side where he assumed the sneeze came from and found Yun rubbing his slowly reddening nose. 

He narrowed his eyes, the ex-noble obviously not noticing that he was staring. He opened his mouth to speak, before he was interrupted once again.

_Achi!_

If Elias weren't looking at him now, he would've not believed that such a . . . _tiny_ noise actually came from the smaller man. It all happened in a second, but the exact scene was then automatically burned in his memory. He had caught the exact moment Yun's face scrunched up, how his golden eyes disappeared behind tightly squeezed lids and how his fingers pressed against his nose as if on reflex, yet still failing to hide the growing red on his cheeks.

Elias would be lying if he said that he did not find it cute.

Wait . . . _what?_

"Curse this weather indeed." Yun mumbled under his breath, fervently rubbing his nose again. Elias almost, _almost_ wanted to reach out and take his hand away to prevent further irritation, but this time he was quick to stop himself.

What the hell was he thinking? 

Elias internally chastised himself. He was growing too impulsive for his own good. And what's worse, for some completely unfathomable reason, this man whom he'd barely known was the first and only person capable of driving him this crazy.

But now that the knight was actually looking at him, he'd now only realized how Yun had ventured out on this cold weather with his usual attire, and clearly void of any winter gear. If the circumstances were different, he would have given him a good smack on the head for being so idiotic. His current outdoor wear would obviously barely suffice to warm him up from the chill. 

"Hey," Elias called out before he could think twice. The ex-noble turned his head to face him with a questioning look, nose and cheeks already tainted red. 

Adorable.

Wait, _what the hell?_

"Are you . . . cold?" 

_Stupid question_. Elias suddenly wanted to strangle himself. _Who's being idiotic now?_

Yun gifted him with a small smile. "I'm fine, don't worry. Maybe just a little chilled." 

That did not convince him at all. "Perhaps you should go back inside."

The man lightly shook his head. "No, I'm-- _achi_!"

Yun's face scrunched up again, accompanied by another tiny sneeze and it took almost all of Elias' might to not make another remark. He raised an eyebrow, outwardly expressing his doubt from the man's claims of being 'alright'.

When Yun caught sight of this, he scowled. "Don't give me that look Ev-- _achi!_ "

_Don't you even dare think about it._ Elias quickly admonished himself. 

The disbelieving expression never faded from his face, as if daring Yun to claim again that he was okay after those repetitive sneezes. When the said man looked at him again, the ex-noble sighed, finally relenting.

"Fine, I'm going back inside. Pleased, Everstied?" he huffed, turning to head back indoors at last. Elias didn't bother to reply, using his silence as a response that yes, he was slightly pleased with his victory.

However he also did not miss how Yun's scowl _not-so-discreetly_ upturned into a small smile as he walked away from the knight, pushing open the doors and disappearing inside.

  
~

  
The next day, Yun came down with a cold.

Elias was not surprised.

Aleida, their trusted physician who happened to be in the area for her weekly visits to their headquarters, concluded that it wasn't that serious. The man simply needed to rest and avoid being exposed outside while he recovers. She'd already administered the remedy to help break his fever, but he would still need extensive rest for a faster recuperation. 

Yun's version of 'rest', however, appeared different from what Elias was accustomed to. He came to this conclusion when Cassius unceremoniously pushed a tray of food into his hands and asked him to deliver it to Yun's room--to which he had agreed to quite reluctantly--and when he'd arrived to the sick man's room, he came upon the sight of the said ex-noble sat up on the bed scouring through one thick stack of papers beside him instead of laying down and be wrapped up like how Elias had expected him to. 

This man was unbelievably stubborn.

"You should be resting." the knight voiced out, placing down the food tray on the table beside the bed. 

"I _am_ resting." Yun replied, eyes never leaving the paper in his hands.

"Resting involves sleep and the avoidance of any form of work and stress, to which you are obviously not doing." Elias raised another eyebrow at him. "Does your fevered brain even understand what you're reading?" 

"I'm only under the weather, Everstied. I haven't become illiterate overnight." Yun lightly chuckled, still not removing his gaze from whatever he's scanning through. "You can leave the food over there, I'll eat it later."

"Cassius says that you need to consume it while it's hot. Otherwise, I'll have to force feed you." 

That made the ex-noble looked up. " _Oh-ho_ , will you really?"

Elias took this opportunity to snatch one of the papers from the top of the stack, ignoring the sick man's protests while scrutinizing its contents. It was a letter sent from their weekly food supplier. 

"You're worrying over paperwork even while in recovery?" he deadpanned once he finished reading. 

Yun snatched the paper back. "Of course. The faster I work through them, the quicker they are finished and I recover." 

"Recovery doesn't work that way."

"It does for me."

"Nope." Elias declared with a tone of finality. He gathered the huge stack of papers in one swift motion and transferred it to the second desk far from the bed. Yun only looked at him with a lost look on his face.

"What are you doing?" 

"Eat." the knight commanded, expression firm and unwavering as he gestured to the food on the table next to the bed. _I would be murdered if I allow you to do otherwise._ He reflected, thinking back to how dark Cassius had looked when he handed him the tray, telling him to make sure that Yun eats it. Aleida was right behind the green haired man, an equally threatening expression on her face. Elias barely knew the lady physician at all, but he was perceptive enough to quickly deduce that messing with her would be a bad decision on his part. At that time, it was still a wonder for him as to how he ended up being chosen for the job and not someone else. But the minute he understood the look on their faces, all second thoughts flew out the window before he obediently headed towards Yun's room.

"But I can still--"

"I will return these papers to you once you've done so."

Yun paused, staring almost longingly at the stack far from his reach. That was the moment Elias knew he'd won. The knight had dealt with situations like this before. He had siblings that were more stubborn and moody once struck with a cold. At first, he'd fight tooth and nail just so he can feed them, but then over time he'd learned that a bargain was all it took to coax them into obeying. Since then, he was the one depended on when it comes to dealing with the Everstied youngsters during their bad days. Who would've known that it would work effectively on the ex-noble as well, with the proper leverage.

Not that he was comparing Yun to a kid though, despite the occasional resemblance.

"Alright, fine." the man relented at last.

Elias lifted the tray and proceeded to place it on the bed. He belatedly recognized how he was now moving purely on reflexes, having done this routine a number of times in the past that his mind and body was practically on autopilot by now. Yun picked up the spoon and began dipping it to the small bowl of broth. It was still warm, thankfully. He ignored how his stomach slightly rumbled, indicating that he was actually quite hungry. He scooped up a small portion, slowly lifting it from the bowl to bring it to his lips. 

But when something cool and gentle suddenly touched his forehead, he nearly dropped the utensil in surprise. 

Golden met crimson, and Yun had to stop himself from recoiling in shock when he realized that it was the back of Elias' hand pressed against his forehead. For a second, he was thankful that he had not swallowed anything yet, because for sure he would have choked on the broth when he saw how close Elias was leaning in towards him. He gulped, praying to whatever god is out there that the man in front of him would not hear the sudden, erratic beating of his heart. Elias' eyes were slightly narrowed in concentration, assessing if his temperature was still way too hot or not.

"You're still a little warm. I really do insist on taking a rest from everything after eating. It will do you no good if you further stress yourself when you're this close to a full recovery." Elias concluded, and Yun internally had to do a double take when he thought he saw concern seep into those deep crimson irises. 

Yun also knew that his face must have been warm for another reason entirely, in the same way he knew that the redness blooming on his own cheekbones and on the tips of ears weren't caused by the fever either. 

When Elias received no sign of protest like how he'd initially anticipated, he huffed in relief and finally stood back up. In truth, Yun actually forgot that he should be disagreeing to what the knight had just said, too caught up in what had transpired only seconds before, thus leading to his silence being misunderstood as him saying yes.

"Since it appears that I won't be forced to spoon-feed you, apparently, I'll be taking my leave then." Elias backed towards the door, Yun's stack of papers in his arms. "I'll come back after some time with your paperwork. I expect you to be rested by then."

The door clicked shut. 

Yun stared in space, wondering why he seemed to have lost all motor controls since his mouth wasn't cooperating with his brain. There were tons of things his mind was telling him to do; to stop Elias, to get his paperwork back, to chase the man down, to ensue chaos until those papers were back in his possession. However, he stayed motionless, staring at the door while still absently holding onto the forgotten spoon. The cold touch on his forehead lingered, as if Elias' hand was still there. 

It only took a few more seconds before everything sunk in, and when it did, Yun was absolutely sure that his face rivaled the hue of Elias' eyes.

_What was wrong with him?_

~

_What was wrong with him, indeed?_

The same question echoed in Elias' thoughts as he nearly kicked himself the minute he snapped out of it. 

Elias heaved a heavy sigh, his shoulders sagging as he leaned half his body on the wall of the corridor, Yun's paperwork clutched in his right arm. Whenever he closes his eyes, for some reason he completely cannot comprehend, he sees Yun's face, wide golden eyes staring right into his soul with an expression that looked lost and conflicted. He remembered slightly brushing his jet black hair back so that his hand can slip in and rest on the man's warm forehead. He remembered speaking words that were not completely registered by his mental functions, almost as if he was reciting words he'd said on instinct from past experiences. He remembered standing and leaving. And when the door clicked shut, he snapped out of it.

God, _what was he thinking?_

He was growing insane. Now, he was sure of it.

~

**Author's Note:**

> remember to check out the original animatic creator's ig too so that u can get a gist of how Elias and Yun rlly look like especially with color because her art is literally to die forrrr
> 
> and also, if you actually reached this far, thank youuuu for giving your time! til the next book, yall. bye!
> 
> yall can find me too on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_mayaaang_) if yall want a daily dose of randomness


End file.
